An interesting technique for the present disclosure is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-35473. A coil component 1 disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-35473 will be described with reference to FIG. 9 and FIG. 10.
The coil component 1 includes a drum-shaped core 2, a first wire 3, and a second wire 4. The wires 3 and 4 are each made of, for example, a copper wire coated with an insulator. The drum-shaped core 2 includes a winding core portion (not illustrated because of being hidden under the wires 3 and 4) and a first flange portion 5 and a second flange portion 6 that are disposed at respective end portions of the winding core portion.
The first flange portion 5 has an inner surface 7 that faces a winding core portion and is in contact with one end portion of the winding core portion, an outer surface 9 that faces the outside and is opposite to the inner surface 7, a bottom surface 11 that connects the inner surface 7 and the outer surface 9 to each other and faces a mounting substrate during mounting, and an upper surface 13 that is opposite to the bottom surface 11.
Similarly to the first flange portion 5, the second flange portion 6 has an inner surface 8 that faces the winding core portion and is in contact with the other end portion of the winding core portion, an outer surface 10 that faces the outside and is opposite to the inner surface 8, a bottom surface 12 that connects the inner surface 8 and the outer surface 10 to each other and faces the mounting substrate during mounting, and an upper surface 14 that is opposite to the bottom surface 12.
Two terminal electrodes 15 and 17 are secured to the first flange portion 5 with an adhesive. Two terminal electrodes 16 and 18 are secured to the second flange portion 6 with an adhesive. One end portion of the first wire 3 is connected to the terminal electrode 15 disposed on the first flange portion 5, and the other end portion of the first wire 3 is connected to the terminal electrode 16 disposed on the second flange portion 6. One end portion of the second wire 4 is connected to the terminal electrode 17 disposed on the first flange portion 5, and the other end portion of the second wire 4 is connected to the terminal electrode 18 disposed on the second flange portion 6.
The terminal electrodes 15 to 18 have the same shape or are symmetric with respect to each other. The terminal electrode 15 will be representatively described in detail with reference to FIG. 10. The terminal electrode 15 includes a base 19 and a mounting portion 21. The base 19 extends along the outer surface 9 of the first flange portion 5. The mounting portion 21 extends along the bottom surface 11 of the first flange portion 5 from a first bent portion 20 that extends from the base 19 and covers a ridge line along which the outer surface 9 and bottom surface 11 of the first flange portion 5 meet. The terminal electrode 15 also includes a wire connection 23 and a wire holder 25. The wire connection 23 extends from a second bent portion 22 extending from the mounting portion 21. The wire holder 25 extends from a third bent portion 24 extending from the mounting portion 21.
Reference numbers 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, and 25 that are respectively used to represent the base, first bent portion, mounting portion, second bent portion, wire connection, third bent portion, and wire holder of the terminal electrode 15 are also used to represent the base, first bent portion, mounting portion, second bent portion, wire connection, third bent portion, and wire holder of the other terminal electrodes 16 to 18.
In FIG. 10, the end portions of the wires 3 and 4 are not illustrated. The wire holders 25 are folded, and portions of the wires 3 and 4 near the end portions are nipped and held by the respective wire holders 25. The wire connections 23 are folded, and the end portions of the wires 3 and 4 are nipped by the respective wire connections 23. In this state, the end portions of the wires 3 and 4 are connected to the respective wire connections 23 by laser welding. Weld nuggets formed at the wire connections 23 are illustrated in FIG. 9.